Talk:Absorb Spells
Hey, just started this article: I have yet to do some testing, but if anyone has anything pertinent to add, by all means go for it. --Vycron 19:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Line removed I have removed this line: :especially after the so-called "two-handed" update, making DEX and STR that much more important in a build That update gave us a free attack and accuracy boost so it could be seen as less important it all depends on your PoV. The article should not show bias one way or the other. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 20:48, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I could see how that is taken as biased, but what I meant to say was that the absorbs, while before only adding STR and DEX, now add Attack and Accuracy. Does that make any sense? Vycron 22:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, very much makes sense. I'm just saying it made the article appear to show a bias. Just noting that since the update you gain additional stats off those spells would be fine even if unnecessary. Because of the lack of "tone" in an all text context misunderstanding and negative connotations get attached easily (indeed I may even seem negative now, though I do not intend to). Wording like "so called" may imply to many readers that the editor disliked the update for example (More than likely you simply mean "thats what we call patchX" but that not how people take it). How about we say.. :Since the update on for 2 handed weapon attack and accuracy calculations, Absorb-DEX increases accuracy more than before and Absorb-STR likewise increases attack more. Or something like that, work for you? Readers can draw their own conclusions about how the changes effected importance of those stats. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 00:01, 8 May 2008 (UTC) No, I completely agree-- And the above phrasing sounds great, or maybe like: :Since the update on for 2 handed weapon attack and accuracy calculations, the increases in STR and DEX from their respective absorb spells increase attack and accuracy more than before the update. Thank you for all your help and constructive criticism, encyclopedia writing isn't something I have a whole lot of experience with. Now just to find that date, and put that in, unless you think we could do better. --Vycron 19:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) That looks great to me Vy, I'd have that date to add but present connection is 20k dialup (phone co needs to get out here and fix this crap -.-;) so I can't get playonline.com to finish loading. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 22:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Useful Absorbs "Some Absorbs are generally considered more useful than others, these being STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, MND (Often used before Guillotine), TP and ACC. The others are often considered to be situational at best." This line lists 7 of the 9 absorb spells, which is in effect useless in identifying "which are more useful." INT and CHR are also valuable in normal situations due to lowered INT increasing landing Black magic nukes effectively and lowered CHR allowing BRD to land songs easier. Each spell has a situational use. I'm going to remove the "Notes" section entirely unless worthwhile notes are put in. Grm88 00:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC)